Werewolf Agility Course
The Werewolf Agility Course is an Agility course that can be accessed after the completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain. It is located east of Canifis (beneath the surface), thus also requiring completion of Priest in Peril. Level 60 Agility (boostable) while wearing a Ring of Charos is required to gain access. Leeches are above the surface en route and are aggressive to players under level 105. Due to the xp being doubled for turning in the stick thrown by the Agility Boss to an Agility Trainer, this course is the fastest Agility xp between levels 55-99 Agility, earning up to 730 xp/lap. XP rates can be in the 60k xp/hr range at lower levels, while between 67k-68k xp/hr at level 99, and between 71k-72k xp/hr at level 99 when using another account to trap the Agility Trainer in place. Preparing for the course *Weight-reducing equipment - Players can take significant damage from falling, however, failure is less likely with a higher level and lower weight.The course is best run by players wearing weight-reducing equipment such as Graceful clothing, Spotted cape, Boots of lightness, and Penance gloves will reduce your weight. The course cannot be completed with any headgear equipped, so it is advised to wear clothing that reduces weight more than graceful clothing will. IMPORTANT: Especially at lower levels, it is important to wear clothing that reduces your weight to or as close to 0kg as possible (having a weight below 0kg does NOT matter, as was previously thought). *Food - Players especially with Agility levels between 60 and 71 should plan on needing to heal frequently. Failing the Death Slide results in a fall that can cause high damage. Saradomin brews or lightweight food such as baskets of strawberries, are recommended. Players with level 72 Agility or above need little to no food, as they will only rarely fail the Death Slide. Additionally, players between levels 67 and 71 may find bringing some Summer pies along to boost to level 72. A Regen bracelet can also prove useful, as it speeds your Hitpoint regeneration rate. *Stamina potions - Having a mean of maintaining run energy is recommended, as constant running allows for better xp rates per hour. *Trapping the Agility Trainer Werewolf - While not needed, it will boost your experience rates by up to a possible 72,000 a hour. You should hold the NPC at the closest tile to the eastern wall so you can hand the trainer the stick without losing any ticks. If the trainer is not to the wall, your character will either stop, or change directions. Do not talk to the NPC without having a stick or else its focus will change and will walk away. The course The course begins when clicking on the first stepping stone. The Werewolf Agility Boss will throw a stick. You will want to retrieve the stick from where it lands, and give it to the Werewolf Agility Trainer at the end of the course for an Agility experience reward. Stepping Stones The steppingstones can be clicked on in rapid succession (as soon as xp is gained). You will want to position your character to run to the tile in front of the first stepping stone, or else attempting to jump on the stepping will cause either your character to stop or walk up to the stone before jumping. Note: You may click on the first stepping stepping stone when your character is 1 tick away from standing on the tile in front of it. Hurdles Hurdles may also be clicked on in a slower but similar rapid succession as the stepping stones. Always take the middle path. Pipes After the hurdles, crawl through the pipe that will bring you closest to the stick (indicated by a red dot on the mini-map). Choose the middle pipe if the stick seems equidistant between two pipes. Fetch the stick! Click the stick to put it into your inventory (requires an empty slot). If you forget the stick, you will not receive the bonus at the end of the course. You cannot posses two sticks at one time. Note: The stick (before being fetched) is subject to the time constraints of an item left on the ground. After an amount of time it will disappear, and you will be unable to pick it up for that lap! Skull slope Always climb the middle skull slope by clicking on the bottom of the middle slope. The Death Slide This is the only obstacle on the course that can be failed. A fall can deal upwards of 30 damage and does NOT scale with Hitpoints, so players with low HP are at risk of death. The Death Slide also contains a glitch that if you fail this obstacle, you may see your character falling into a black void. Log out and log back in (sometimes multiple times is required). If you're still unable to escape "the void", try switching worlds. The end Once you finish with the Death Slide, click on the agility boss at the end of the course to give him the stick you fetched. You gain 350 Agility experience for a successful lap, plus another 380 experience if you return the stick, for a total of 730 experience per lap. *'Note:' The Death Slide gives a variable amount of experience. The earlier you fall (if you fall) you will only receive 180, 160 or 140 experience per Death Slide, and the farther you go before you fall the larger the amount of experience gained. Hints *At about level 72 Agility, players rarely fail the Death Slide. *At about level 93 Agility, players even more rarely fail the Death Slide. *Even if the Death Slide is failed, the stick can still be returned to the Agility trainer at the end of the course. *Upon logout, the player may be placed back at the entrance (through the trapdoor, not outside) and the stick will disappear from the inventory if the stick was obtained, reducing experience gain. *Don't forget to give the stick to the trainer at the end of the course. If the stick is not given, the Agility boss will not throw another one when starting the next lap. *The Agility boss would advise "not carrying too much weight" on the Death Slide - weight may affect the chance of success. *If you are unable to find the stick, check on the minimap to see a red dot: where the stick is. Changes |} Trivia *If you forget to pick up the stick, an Agility trainer may taunt you about it when you climb the skull slope. *If you forget to hand over the stick you will not manage to fetch another until you give the first one back. *The stick is subject to the same limits as all items for time spent on the ground - if you pause in the middle of a lap for some reason, the stick can disappear, and this gives the same effect as not picking it up. *The Death Slide is the only thing in the game that can do damage past the player's Hitpoints. *The Agility boss' outfit may be modelled after the yellow jumpsuit made famous by and the movie .